chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashleigh Calwin
Ashleigh is the second child of Jack and Tracy. She is very gifted and likes to improve herself so that she can be better. Ashleigh manages to control all of her powers very well, and wants to work for the Organisation when she is older. Ashleigh tends to set herself tasks so that she can try and achieve them. She is a happy child that loves all of her family. She is always smiling and likes to change her eye colour to other people's. This is a way of her showing that she likes them. Brief History Ashleigh is a smart and intelligent child who can control her abilities well and manage to look after herself. She manages to use her ability and copy physical attributes of evolved humans powers and use them on herself. By her doing so she managed to give herself a pair of wings like her auntie's but was able to change the colour and size of them, if she wants she could change the texture. As she is still a child she spends most of her time playing and going to nursery but likes to play games and fly. Ashleigh spends a lot of her time flying and practising her abilities in order to get stronger and become better to be an agent. Special Abilities Narration The ability is extremely powerful and is a form of reality manipulation. The user can type or write something and it will either come true or appear. The user may write about a random individual and whatever she writes will happen to the person. *''Mental Narration- Mental narration lets the user write a thought of a person and the person she writes it about will think of it. For example if she wrote on a piece of paper, "Liam knew something was different" then Liam will think that something was really different.'' *''Narration Creating- This is a powerful aspect of the ability which can let her create things out of nothing. By writing or typing about something she can make it appear either from thin air or make it appear from different circumstances.'' *''Noting- Small notes can also manipulate reality. Just a few words on a piece of paper like "Take me home" could allow the user to teleport or reality warp home.'' Metamorphing Metamorphing is the ability to psionically alter the biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. She can change any part of her body to be one of somebody elses or even the voice. Morphing allows her to control her aging, appearance and health. If in contact with another evolved human who is physically different (wings, night vision etc.) she is able to morph into their body and use such features that they have. *''Metamorphing- This allows her to change her appearance to anybody she likes. She is also able to mimic their voices and can just change parts of her body if she wishes. Also she is able to change her body to different features that an evolved human has. E.g. If a evolved human has wings she is able to morph into them and have wings also. This is the same if an evolved humans can see in the dark.'' *''Metaphoric Camouflage- Her ability allows her to change her skin into varieties of colour and other skin types. If she likes she could produce scales or fur. She can blend her skin colour to the same as an object she touches to camoflage herself.'' *''Accelerated Healing- By changing her biological cells she is able to heal herself faster than a normal person would be able to. This also allows her to fairly resistant to viruses and diseases.'' *''Aging- She is able to control her ageing. Her ability lets her change the age she appears from being older or younger.'' [[Sensing|'Sensing']] Her ability sensing allows her to sense a variety of things. This may differ and be a variety of things that comes to her. She is able to sense certain information on how to respond to things or even passwords. She could sense things about people and where they are. *''Information Sensing- Information sensing is the ability to sense certain information like passwords or things you may not know. It also allows the user to learn how to speak quicker than normally as you are sensing information that you will now know.'' *''Danger Sensing- Her ability allows her to sense danger. If anything bad will happen, like a punch out of nowhere she will be able to sense it happening and therefore prevent the danger from happening.'' *''People Sensing- This sensing allows her to know where people are, as she can sense their presence. She is also able to sense what abilities a person may have.'' Appearance Ashleigh is currently a child but as she can change her appearance she could look or sound like anybody. Ashleigh tends to keep her own image unless she wants to change herself to look like somebody else for a joke. Nobody knows the original eye colour of Ashleigh as she tends to change them numerous times and never constantly keeps an eye colour for long, it has been thought that she has blue eyes. In the future Ashleigh will has blonde hair. She is pretty and slim but can easily change her looks to make herself to whatever she likes. Also Ashleigh will have mamaged in the future to aquire more physical attributes of evolved humans, this will range from different types to eye-sights to other abilities that may let a person adapt to different situtations. Family Main Family *Mother -Tracy Strauss *Father - Jack Calwin *Brother - Cody Calwin *Sister - Kayleigh Calwin *Sister - Nicole Calwin Grandparents *Grand mother -Angela Petrelli *Grand father - Carlos Mendez Aunts & Uncles *Aunt - Pippy Grey *Aunt - Lowri Petrelli *Aunt - Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Aunt - Niki Sanders *Uncle - Peter Petrelli *Uncle -Nathan Petrelli *Uncle -Isaac Mendez *Uncle -D.L. Hawkins *Uncle - Gabriel Gray Cousins *Cousin-Claire Bennet *Cousin -Simon Petrelli *Cousin -Monty Petrelli *Cousin - Jamie Petrelli *Cousin -Micah Sanders *Cousin- Nathan Petrelli *Cousin in law- Dani Petrelli *Cousin-Nathan Petrelli (younger) *Cousin- Amber Petrelli *Cousin- Hayley Petrelli *Cousin - Darrien Petrelli *Cousin - Tessa Petrelli *Cousin- Noah Gray *Cousin- Zach Gray *Cousin - Abbie Gray *Cousin - Hannah Gray *Cousin - Luke Accera-Gray *Cousin - Gabriella Gray *Cousin - Zoe Gray *Cousin - Jacob Gray *Cousin - Alex Gray *Second Cousin - Jake Deveaux *Second Cousin - Alec Petrelli *Second Cousin - Vallerie Brun Future Husband *Husband - Mitchell Julien Hazel Future Children *Daughter - Tina Calwin-Hazel *Daughter - Heather Calwin-Hazel Category:Characters